Sunday Morning
by chiaki17
Summary: Finally, the day Yukimura Seiichi was waiting for. Oneshot. YukiSana


"Ah, Sunday."

This was the day which Yukimura Seiichi looked forward the most. He stood up and opened the faded silk curtains in his room and let the warm sunlight warm his face. It's been two months since he's been hospitalized due to an injury which made him stop playing tennis. He's in rehabilitation program, a program which a nearby hospital offered. He was still hoping that he could play tennis again, that he could feel the thrill of holding a tennis racquet and playing against all kinds of players.

He stretched his arms and looked at the lovely view in his room. Daisies and carnations are in full bloom, and birds are happily frolicking in the birdbath at the garden of the hospital which he was staying in. He smiled. This is the day that Sanada Genichirou will come and visit him. Sanada Genichirou was his kouhai. He was also the fukubuchou of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Club. He was no ordinary guy; he was one of the most passionate players the team had, a guy who would go all-out in all of his matches. He is also the most responsible among the team. He left all of his responsibilities to Sanada, promising that he would come back for the Nationals. His kouhai accepted the responsibility with all of his heart. One thing that he likes about Sanada is that the team feared him. He could make everyone, even the bad-tempered Akaya Kirihara, to follow his commands.

The nurse came in to check up on him. He gave the nurse a warm smile and sat down on the white bed. The young nurse seemed to notice the unusual cheerfulness of the young buchou who usually looked serious and troubled.

"You seem to be happy today, Yukimura-san. Is it your birthday today?" The nurse asked.

"Ah, no. A special friend of mine is coming today to see me." The young boy answered.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Enjoy the day, Yukimura-san."

He watched the nurse scribble in her data notebook and exit from his room. He is not sure why he actually loved Sanada's visits. Though he had a good share of visitors, Sanada's visits were always special. He always felt this unexplainable feeling every time he was near. It made him feel nice and warm inside, as if all of his worries were gone in an instant. His parents' visits couldn't even match up to those of Sanada's. It's too bad that his kouhai couldn't visit him every day because of the upcoming Nationals. The tennis team has been practicing and preparing themselves to death to top the Nationals. They wanted to maintain their status in the world of junior tennis and even surpass their own records. He also wanted the best for his team. Thought it made him feel forlorn, he had to limit Sanada's visits and make him concentrate in tennis practices. It made him feel anxious every day, because he was accustomed to seeing his kouhai every day. He wanted being with him more than anything. He loved playing practice matches with him; he loved helping Sanada in mastering all of his special moves and even invent new ones. He loved the pink and white carnations that he brings every Sundays; it gives him a nostalgic feeling that gives him strength every day. He loved the small smiles of his kouhai, the special smile that lights up his day. He loves how his kouhai stroke his soft lilac hair, the way his kouhai worried about him and his condition. He loved being held in his arms the most; he is enthralled at his tight yet gentle grip. He loved the feel of his soft tanned skin on his pale white skin. It always left him in awe, only encircling him more in every hug. Sanada's reassuring voice always worked like a charm to him. It was like a lullaby that had him feel assured that the team is in good hands, that he would never ever let him down. He was the only one Yukimura Seiichi looked up to and trusted. In fact, he couldn't even think of the right words to describe how special Sanada Genichirou is.

"He will always be my… special friend." He murmured to himself.

The young tennis captain rested his eyes for a while. He was anxious and excited, and waiting surely tired him up. A sound from the door came, and it made the buchou's heart skip a beat. The door opened, and a lovely bouquet of roses and carnations appeared. Suddenly, the palm sweating and the nervous breakdown were finally over. He's here.

"Ah, Genichirou." He said with a warm and sweet smile.


End file.
